


Happy Birthday Rey (Oneshot-Complete!)

by Korvescence_9



Series: Reylo Fluffy One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Hint of romance, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korvescence_9/pseuds/Korvescence_9
Summary: Since it was my birthday recently, I decided to post this nice fluffy oneshot. Some romance, but mainly just fluffy and fun. This is to make up for my other stories that are on hiatus!!





	Happy Birthday Rey (Oneshot-Complete!)

It had been a fantastic night. Rey was heading back to her room after celebrating a surprise birthday party they had thrown for her.

Rey had never had a “surprise” party before so when she walked into the commissary and saw what her friends had been doing for her, she cried.

At first all of her friends stared at her in confusion, until Finn grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug.

“I understand why you're crying” he told her as he rubbed her back soothingly. “I cried too when they threw a party for me.” At the puzzled look on Rey’s face he quickly explained. “It was not long after you left to train with Luke. I had an awesome time and decided that I wanted you to experience it too.”

“Thank you so much Finn, I really appreciate this. I think we've all earned a party after our recent victory.”

Everyone then proceeded to have a good time. Everyone except Ben Solo that is. Rey noticed with some disappointment that he wasn't there. Rey was saddened by this, she thought that they had grown closer since he had defected to the resistance, apparently she had thought wrong.

Eventually all good things must come to an end though and Rey soon bid her friends good night before deciding to retire to her room. She was shocked to find Ben standing there waiting for her when she arrived.

“What are you doing here?” She asked surprised.

Instead of answering her he pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He soon pulled away and headed off to his room saying:

“Happy Birthday Rey.”

 

A/N- Since yesterday was my birthday I decided to post this one shot for the occasion. Hope you all enjoyed it!!

Please let me know what you thought below. Comments and votes are ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated!!

See you soon with more updates for my other stories…. I hope!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments would mean a lot to me!! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
